Harry Potter and The Father Change Up
by Morrow Stackwell
Summary: Lily aranges an old friend to visit Harry before he starts school. Lily realizes she may have been wrong about Harry's father. Oneshot. promt from Potions and Snitches.


Summary: Lily and James either come back to life and learn that Harry was adopted by Snape, or they have always been alive and realize that Harry is not James' son, but Severus'.

**That is the promt I got from Potions and Snitches. I used the second part of it. Severus is aa bit OOC bit when I tried to fix change that fact it turned out horrible. This is a oneshot only. Enjoy.**

~~~HP~~~

"Harry, hurry up our guest will be here any minute now!" A woman's slightly stressed voice was yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, mum!" I yelled back releasing a sigh, ever since this Severus guy sent a reply accepting mums invite and stating he would be here in a week my mum has gotten in a tizzy, cleaning everything in sight and nagging dad and I to use a coaster, we didn't even have the blasted things! Lucky for dad, mum said he didn't have to be here for this visit. Unlucky for me she said I had to. Something about meeting a teacher before I started school in a couple of months so I wouldn't be so afraid and 'always had somebody to talk to if I got scared or over stressed'. I put up my broom cleaning kit that dad got me for Christmas away along with the broom. I may not be really fond of brooms like dad but I would much rather work on that then be anywhere near my worked up mother. I wish I could have gone with dad and uncle Sirius, it was unfair how he got off the hook but I was still stuck here with the threat of meeting a teacher. Groaning I prayed that mum doesn't show him any embarrassing baby photos he could use against me or make me write an eassy during my last free summer break.

"HARRY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I laughed and cringed at the same time, mum mad was both funny and scary. Funny because she is usually so kind and sweet, scary because she had a power to her, like the force of nature was on her side every time you did something wrong. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs before she dragged me down by my ear.

"Yes mum?" I smiled, playing the innocent and cute card. It hasn't been working that much lately.

"Don't 'yes mum' me mister, now go set the table he will be here any minute." She jumped at the sound of a timer going off and hurried off to the kitchen. I looked at the clock, 5:53, he is suppose to be here at 6. I shrugged not really seeing the big deal over the visit and went to set the table as I was told. I watched as she hurried around the kitchen, her red hair sweeping behind her. She had said this man and her used to be good friends and they still kept in contact, whether it was the only during the holidays or if the sent owls back and forth a several times a year I didn't know.

The door bell chimed and my mum poked her head out of the kitchen. "Harry dear can you get that?" I rolled my eyes at the word dear, not three minutes ago she had yelled at me.

"Yes mum." I caught my reflection in the hall mirror and frowned. Loafers just don't look good on anybody, kid or not. Mum was crazy to think otherwise. Some with the stupid sweater vest. Stupid…

I paused as I reached the door, took a breath and opened it.

My right eyebrow went up once I looked over the man, he seemed to have strength to him that dad didn't. Dark robes cover all but his hands and head. Long black hair that looked like it could be washed again curtained his pale face and dark beady eyes that seemed to see everything including my soul stared down at me. He had his eyebrow raised just like mine and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me over his crooked nose. I copied his pose. "Harry I presume?" His voice sounded silky and held little to no emotion.

I opened my mouth with a smart reply on my tongue when I felt my mother's hands on my shoulder and looked up. She had her 'you better be nice' face on and I frowned defeated, looking back at the tall slender man.

"Severus, it's good to see it you again. She reached out her hand to him and his features soften and shook the outstretched hand. "Come in, dinner will be ready in a minute." After he had come in she hurried off into the kitchen to finish dinner leaving me alone with the man. I looked back to where she had disappeared and then back at him. Might as well make this as painless for the both of us as possible.

"Eh, this way." I mentally slapped myself for my voice sounding so unsure and cursed his eyebrow when it lifted. No wonder why everyone hated when I did that. I turned around before I could say something that would end with me not being able to sit down for a few hours and lead him to the dining room. I sat in my normal spot against the wall in the corner and his eye brow again lifted at my choice of seating. He didn't say anything just sat across from me in the other spot I had made. We stared at each other, and not being vain but this was the best staring contest I ever had been a part of before and I had the feeling I would win this one.

"Here we go." My mom said followed by some levitating pots. At her words I blinked and mutterd a damn it under my breath at me losing my first staring contest in months. The dark man just smirked slyly at my defeated face. "Harry language, there's a guest." I gapped at her. How did she hear me? I barely heard me! Stupid mother hearing…

"But dad says it when there's guest!" I quickly thought of something trying to defend my actions.

"Your uncle Sirius hardly counts as a guest seeing as he basically lives here." I scowled but muttered a sorry. She was right, this man was different from my uncle and my dad, from any man that has been over before….even that hairy old guy that eats all of my lemon drops. "How have you been Severus?" Severus took his beady little eyes off me and looked at my mother.

"Good." Wow, he really is a chatty fellow isn't he? And this man teaches? Poppycock! I giggled a little at my choice of words.

"What class do you teach?" I spoke up, seeing as he killed that conversation I figure it would be safe to start a new one. He looked back at me, the bloody eye brow raised again. I was really starting to hate that action.

"Potions." His voice sounding as if I had just asked what color the sky was. My eye widen at his answer. I sat upright in my seat. HE TAUGHT POTIONS? SO AWESOME!

"I love potions!" My excitement causing both of the adults to stare in shock. "Though dad says its rubbish and tries to get me to go out and play Quidditch with him. Sometimes mum lets me help her with the easier potions. It's really fun!" I sat back smiling, maybe this man wasn't so bad after all.

"Maybe" My eyes moved over to my mum. "After dinner he could show you some different potions you will be learning when you start school?" She looked at him questioningly. I stared at him begging him with my eyes to say yes. He sighed, signs of disbelief at my words still on his otherwise black face.

"Perhaps we could find something that wouldn't be too much for you to handle." I could hear a hint of an insult in his words and judging by mums look at him so did she. He just shrugged at her disapproving glare. But even his insult didn't faze me. "If you eat all you're food." I groaned, this man is evil, truly evil. I glared at him then at the food mum had served me just minutes ago. With a sigh I picked up my fork and scooped up peas with it and shoved them in my mouth glaring at him the whole time. My mom laughed and even he gave a chuckle. Evil he is. Though, well played…well played indeed.

They talked, at first I tried to pay attention but soon got bored and just figured it best if I tune them out. Soon my thoughts went to the potion book I had found in the living room one day. I wonder what potion we would brew. Would he show me tricks that only he knew? Once I finished the last piece of beef on my plate I looked up at them and reached for my drink. He seemed so relaxed when near my mum. More than he did when I had opened the door. How long have they known each other? Ten years? Twenty? Since birth? He noticed my watching and shifted his gaze to me, I placed the half empty cup back on the table.

"I'm done." I stated with a smirk. Mum just chuckled. He raised that eyebrow at my eagerness. I stopped bouncing in my chair and felt my checks getting warm.

"We haven't had dessert yet Harry. I've made pumpkin cake." I made a face. Not that I was against cake or anything, don't get me wrong cakes don't cross my path in a dark alley fork or no fork but I didn't want cake, I wanted to make a potion!

"I don't want cake I want to make a potion." I said tired of waiting. "I've had cake before I haven't had somebody willing teach me about potions or help with making one." I could feel the man's dark curious gaze on me but didn't look anywhere but the matching green eyes of my mother dearest.

"We could always make the potion then have cake. I'm rather full right now and wouldn't be able to enjoy the cake." Oh this man was so smart! I was starting to really like him. Father never helped me like this man. Mum looked between us and sighed. I became more excited knowing we had won. If only there was some victory music. This man could stay as long as he wanted in my opinion.

"Ok, go show him to your room and be careful. I will clean up and then be up in a few minutes."

~~~SS~~~

I smiled at the boys eagerness to learn about potions. It seems he isn't like I had thought he would be. Nothing like his father. He didn't look like I remembered James looking when he was that age though his features did look familiar. I shook it off, probably just subtle hints of both Lily and James. Harry had me by the hand and was bouncing as we made our way up the stairs to his room. It was a nice sized room with light green walls and a cream rug that covered most of the wooden floor. He left me just inside the room and went to a shelf and pulled out a box that seemed too big for him to carry. He pushed it along the floor and stopped when he reached the center. I wonder what he was going to do next when he looked up at me shyly. Those green eyes bright and eager.

"Can...can you open it? Dad keeps it locked so I can't use it without an adult." I smiled, so like his father to keep the child from playing with the one thing he never understood. I pointed my wand at it and silently used the 'alohomora' charm and it opened up by its self folding out into a little potion station like in a class room only this one reached to my mid-thigh and it had a little cabinet that most likely held the ingredients. He gasped and looked at me in awe. My eyebrow raised on its own accord. "You didn't even say anything! Dad always has to say 'Alohomora' for it to open but you didn't say anything you just pointed it." I smirked. His father hadn't mastered silent spells in school why should he have practiced them outside of school?

"In your later years at Hogwarts you will learn to use spells without speaking." I smirked as he said 'whoa' under his breath. "What potion do you want to make?" He smirked at me and again I got a feeling of seeing that smirk before. It wasn't James, it lacked the arrogance and it wasn't Lily's, it didn't hold the love she always had.

"Can we make the snuffling potion and put it in dads and uncle Sirius's drinks?" I smiled at him. This kid wasn't half as bad as I had feared. This wasn't going to be so hard after all.

"Of course we-"

"No you can't." I turned to find Lily looking at me disappointed but I could detect amusement in those bright green eyes of hers.

"But mum it would be really funny! And…and…and dad never helped me with potions before and he would think it's funny and uncle Remus will be proud and Professor Snape said I could!" He begged. Poor Lily, with eyes like hers she never stood a chance. My eyes narrowed as I study the desperate expression on the boy, I've seen that before, I know I have. I looked back at Lily when she let out a light laugh that made my heart thump loudly and painfully in my chest.

"And it wouldn't harm them, just make them sniff uncontrollably for an hour or two at the most." I added wanting nothing more than fulfilling the child's wish….and perhaps seeing their face when they take a sip.

"Ok fine, go ahead."

~~~LP~~~

I sighed I was no match for the two of them. I felt relief as it seemed they were getting alone rather well. I sat on Harry's bed and watched them work. James never did like potions and never made one with Harry before or since he got out of school. Potions weren't my favorite subject but it was useful. I have no idea where Harry got his love of potions from.

"Can you slice these roots for me Harry?" I smiled, yes this was a good idea to get them together. When school starts somebody will be there for Harry if he needed something. Someone he could trust and someone I could trust. James had thought it an awful idea but I insisted. He had made it clear he would be out of the house when Severus was to be here. I wish they could just get along. It's really nice to see my old friend again. Makes fond memories of our time together come back up. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his smart comments or his soft deep laugh.

"Good now stir seven times clock wise then add a counter clock wise stir then do it eight times and repeat adding a number until it turns a soft green color. That's when we add the crushed peppers." They worked well together. Snape had to get on his knee so he didn't have to bend down for the smaller version of a class room potion station. Both of them had the same look on their face, almost identical to the other. Eyebrows creased in concentration, lips pressed thin focused on their work. It was odd how much they looked alike right then.

"Good now we add the peppers like so and stir it the same way as before." Harry nodded and smiled up at Severus and added the peppers slowly than stirred like he did before. It was still odd to see the dark man who smiled to almost no one smile at Harry. I was so sure he would hate him because of his father….but then again maybe I was wrong about more than just that…

"And now we wait ten minutes for it to cool and it's done. This potion is one that doesn't have to simmer and is easy and quick to make." He dropped his voice with a sly smirk on his face, on that I've seen on Harry many times. "That way if you have any enemies at school you can always slip this in their pumpkin juice." Harry laughed at that and nodded.

"I heard that Severus." The both tensed and looked up at me with a grin as if they have been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, I hope that he didn't notice the shock I felt at the grins on their face.

"I was just informing the boy on the uses of this potion." My childhood friend defended himself like the sly Slytherin he is and besides him Harry snickered while looking at the table which successfully hid his face with his black bangs. Why hadn't I seen it before?

"Uh huh, and I was just listening to a teacher tell a student that he could give people he didn't like a potion if he felt like it." I should be more upset about this shouldn't I? I mean…James and Harry never got along that great before. There always seemed to be a gap between them. How Harry didn't seem to like playing Quidditch much or how he didn't seem to understand James at times. Or even how they often fought with each other. I couldn't have given my word to marry Severus but maybe a child couldn't be so bad. Should I tell him? That's what woman in my spot do, right? I'm not even sure if it's true or not. But they do look alike and the dates of our last night together and James' was so close...

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you Harry?" He gave me a devilish grin.

"Nope, not a clue." Harry looked at Severus with a fond look in his eyes and then back at me, the same grin graced his lips. I groaned, no need for a blood test just get the pair to make a devious plan and you can tell how alike they are.

"You two…" I couldn't finish I just shook my head at the pair. I should tell him, but what if he gets angry at me?

"Can we make another potion after this one Professor?" My son asked turning back to the man that could be his real father. Severus gave warm smile. HE, SEVERUS, GAVE A WARM SMILE! I laughed not able to hold it back, it looked odd after so many years of seeing a cold tight lipped smirk. They looked at me with their eyebrow raised, an expression of concern and amusement on each of their faces.

"I think mum's lost it…Professor…is there a potion for that?" My son's worried words turned into eager one at the thought of making another potion. Snape's soft chuckle caught my attention. He laughed too! He who made kids cry each year laughed!

"Yes there is Harry. And I think you can call me Severus when not at school." Harry grinned up at him I just rolled my eyes.

"Is the potion done, Severus?" Harry looked at the caldron that had been fuming just mintues before. Sev looked at the potion, waving the fumes to his face and he started to sniff until he backed away. I joined Harry in laughing at the face he had made.

"Yes it's done you little monster."He growled playfully towards our boy. Our boy? I wasn't even sure, it was just a guess. It could be either one of the men. It wasn't but a few weeks after Severus and I broke apart that James and I became engaged. It was a close call and could be either one of them. Then again just look at them.

"Awesome can we go put them in drinks for them now? PLEAAAASSSSEEEE?" Oh geez that child…maybe teaching him potions isn't the best idea. Merlin knows what kind of trouble he will get into.

"If it's ok with your mother I see no reason why we can't." They both looked up at me.

"Ok but only this once, ok Harry? Then we can have some cake." The boy jumped up and down excited. My child was excited about sneaking a potion to the man he thought his father and uncle. Where have I gone wrong? Severus stood up and carried the tiny caldron down to the kitchen Harry right behind him nearly hitting Severus as he jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "You've corrupted the child Severus." I stated shaking my head. He just laughed.

"He had already shown an interest in potions I just helped him with knowing how to make one. It's a harmless potion so don't worry Lily. And I will make sure the boy doesn't actually do anything like this at school." I nodded thinking of how to tell him my thoughts. He stopped in the hall before the kitchen and faced me. "Lily," his voice was a soft whisper. "when did you notice you were pregnant with Harry?" Of course, his inky black eyes never missed a thing when aided by his cleverness.

"So we are having the same thoughts?" I felt nervous even though he didn't seem angry I couldn't help the bad thoughts that ran through my mind.

"He just doesn't look like James. He looks like a younger version of myself…without the once broken nose."

"I know, I've noticed." I looked away.

"Look at me." He ordered in a gentle whisper I couldn't deny. "No matter what I will still treat the boy the same." I nodded, he must think me a whore but I didn't- "And my thoughts of you haven't changed they never had and they never will." I smiled about to say something when Harry came running back in stopping in front of Severus.

"Aren't you coming? We haven't all day! Come on!" The overly excited ten year old grabbed the dark Potion Master by the sleeve and pulled trying to get them into the kitchen to finish their diabolical plan. The Potion Master made a face that would send some kids crying to their mummy's but then turned into a softer one and he let the boy take him to the kitchen. Maybe there was hope no matter the outcome. "Here are some cups filled with some pumpkin juice. How much of the potion do we put in?"

~~~SS~~~

The boy grabbed my sleeve and pulled. I almost lashed out at him but then I remember who it was and why he did so. Any other child and I would have them chopped and properly prepared them as potion ingredients in a matter of minutes. But this child had wormed his way around my heart. HA! Me having a heart! Wait till the other teachers learn of this. My reputation will be ruined within minutes if I'm not careful. And I could already see the always annoying knowing twinkle in Dumbledore"s bright blue eyes. They never missed a thing, it got old really quick.

"Here are some cups filled with some pumpkin juice. How much of the potion do we put in?" I smiled. I shouldn't be this happy that a child wants to secretly spike his so called dads drink, but I couldn't help the little of bubble of excitement that had built up in my chest.

"Just a couple spoonfuls each will work." He went to get a spoon. I couldn't help but to compare him to me. The way he moved around and the way he laughed down to the way he enjoyed potions and even smiled. It took me a while but I had recognized the smile and the other expression that shown on his young pale face.

He came back with a tablespoon and dipped it into the sniffing potion catching a few of the fumes and sniffing himself, put two into each cup. He placed the spoon in the sink after mixing and looked back at me with a proud look on his little face that made my heart swell with joy. PAH! A child causing me to feel joy! The thought alone made me want to vomit…but yet I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "And now you have finished with the potion. So what do you do with it now?" I watched as his face crinkle in thought.

"Um…poor it down the sink?"

"In some casing yes but when dealing with a potion that has fumes what could affect you in anyway, even if it's just as harmless as a sniffing potion you should always get an adult to take care of it." I waved my ebony wand and the liquid disappeared. I banished the clean caldron to his bedroom.

"Whoa…" I chuckled at the small face filled with awe.

"And now we have cake." We turned to Lily that was leaning against the door frame. Her smile made my heart skip a beat. Harry grabbed my sleeve again bringing me out of my trance.

"Come on Sev mum's cake is the best!" I scowled at the nickname and Lily just laughed vanishing my scowl with her witchery. She had called me that when we were kids so many years ago.

"Calm child. I'm sure the cake isn't going anywhere." His excited facial features calmed down and he frowned.

"But you will." He looked down and looking at his shoes that just looked awful, his mother must have put them on thinking that they were cute. Loafers are never cute no matter who wears them. I knelt down in front of him, my dignity forgotten. I placed a finger under his chin and pushed his chin up so I could look into those green eyes that had already captured my heart.

"I will come back and visit very soon. Let's enjoy your mothers cake, now's not a time for goodbyes, understood?" He nodded and sniffed. I was certain it wasn't because of the potion either. "Come on little monster." I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder grinning as his laughter filled the serious air, covering it and making the mood light once again. Who would have imaged the dungeon bat grinning? Or even tickling a child? It's nonsense that I will make sure never leaves with group or I will never again get the fear I demand while teaching or being in public.

"No, put me down." He manged to get out between fits of laughter, his body squirming. I sat him in the chair he was sat at during dinner.

"Now eat your cake." I smirked at his red face and watched as he tried to control his laughing. I went to sit across from him like before. Lily looked between the two of us and started laughing as well. "What's so funny? Growing boys need to eat their cake?" My voice and expression very serious only made her giggle more. My eyes rolled before I could stop and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"The feared Potion Master telling a child to eat his cake and laughing along with him! Just a sight I wish the Order could witness." I went ridged.

"Don't you dare Lily. My reputation will never be the same." I growled not really angry. She didn't seem to understand as she just kept giggling. Curse her cute giggles! Damn them to the deepest depth of hell with what they do to me!

"What's so funny?" I stiftened at the man's voice.

"Dad mum made cake! You want some? We have pumpkin juice to go with it!" Harry asked the man who made my childhood a living hell.

"Sure Harry."

"Me too Harry." I heard Sirius say and almost lost my calm indifferent mask.

"Ok. Do you want any uncle Remmy?" Great, the whole pack was here. Though I am glad they had ditched Peter. He was rat through and through.

"No thank you Harry." They all sat down at the table James taking Harry's seat by Lily, and the other men took the two head seats. Harry come back with two cups, the same two cups, and gave them to the mutt and his so called dad. Then he came to set beside me. Me and him both surpressed a smirk when they took a long sip from the juice.

"This *sniff* taste a *sniff* bit odd *sniff* is it a *sniff* new kind?" James asked unable to keep from sniffing almost every other second. Harry burst out laughing while I couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

"What *sniff* did *sniff* you put *sniff sniff* in this *sniff* juice? *sniff*" The mutt asked while sniffing the same as James. Ah, revenge is sweet.

"Sevvy helped me make a potion!" The boy answered eager to get a proud reply from who the man he thought his father.

James stood up so fast he knocked his chair over in the process. "You *sniff* did this *sniff* Snivellus? *sniff*" Harry flinched at James booming bitter voice and fury filled expression.

"It was my idea dad don't be mad a Sev." Harry replied near tears.

"Calm down, take this it will stop it." I said reaching into my robes and pulled out a purple-ish vial and passed it to the mutt.

"Don't*sniff* worry*sniff* Harry I*sniff* will deal*sniff* with *sniff* you*sniff* later! *sniff* But first*sniff* get out *sniff* of my *sniff* house*sniff* Snivellus!" I stood ready to get away from the prick so I didn't retort back and get them in trouble when Harry grabbed my arm latching onto it. Though it was funny he still sniffed and was not at all threatening to me it wasn't funny the way Harry reacted to his outburst. The mutt took a sip of antidote of common potions and passed it to James who finished off the vial.

"No! Don't go!" Harry got out of his chair and hung to me like a leech. "I don't want you to go. Please don't go…" I wrapped my arms around him, lifting him up so his arms wrapped around my shoulders and legs around my waist. He buried his face in the crook of my should, his ink black hair covering his tears.

"Harry let go of him, he is not a good man." I scowled at James' harshly spoken words but didn't make a move to release the child.

"Yes he is! He played with me you never play with me you only yell when I don't fly correctly." Lily had gotten up from her seat and come over to us trying to comfort her son.

"Let go!" James yelled at Harry, my son.

"Prongs, stop acting like a fool and let the kid be, you are scaring him. He just pulled a prank. If I remember correctly you've pulled many when you were his age." I gave a thankful nod towards the werewolf.

"He's my son and I will speak however I want to him!" He started coming towards Harry and I turned so Harry was for the most part out of his drunken reach. I couldn't help my thoughts.

"He's not your son." I growled shocked that I said it aloud but not caring if it meant he would back off. Harry hugged me tighter at my words. Amazing how he had already accepted it, just shows how well James treated him.

"What do you mean 'your son'?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I mean he is mine. Just look at the differences. He looks nothing like you and everything like me. He doesn't act like you at all. He-'' He growled and faced Lily.

"Is this true Lily?" I stepped in front of her.

"I…I think so." I watched him carefully ready to pull my wand out once needed. But to my surprise he calmed down. He went back to his chair, picked it up and sat down in it leaning his head in his hands.

"Whoa. Didn't know you had it in you Sniv-Severus!" I glowered at the mutt who just held up his hands in a peaceful manner.

James looked back up and sighed leaning back in the chair looking much calmer. Lily stands by my side, her arm brushing against mine sending pleasant chills over my body.

"I guess I always knew he wasn't really mine. He doesn't look like me at all and he likes potions." I watched as he repressed a shudder at the thought of potions. "I've always seen the signs but I didn't want to face the fact that I was never your father," He turned to his wife. " or you lover. And Lily I would be lying if I said I loved you like that and I know you feel the same." I swallowed trying to not hope. "To hell with what Dumbledore thinks, a marriage is only good if the people love each other. It cannot be forced." So that old bastard is the reason Lily left me eleven years ago. I will make sure he sees my wrath. He, James, turned back to me. "I take it you have a place you can take your family to Snape?" I stared at him in shock then to the woman that got away and my son then back to James. "Surely you can see that she still loves you?" He smirked at me. I would have jumped in the air with glee singing songs of praise to whatever lord was listening if James spoke the truth…and if they weren't there. Severus T. Snape does not jump with glee in front of others, in the privacy of a bed room, yes but not in front of people, no matter who it was. I turned to Lily not trusting my voice and hoping she understand the raised eyebrow as a "is he serious?"

Her blush and head nod spoke legends making my heart jump in my throat. I swallowed as a grin threatens to spread across my face.

"I'm sorry Lily, don't think I'm just dumping you but we aren't mean to be together, even if it took us eleven years to figure this out. I love you," I tensed. "but more like a friend than a wife."

"It's okay James, I understand. I love you to but like you it's the same love I feel for Remus and Sirius. Not like I do for Severus." From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius make a face but decided it best to let it go under the circumstances.

"Harry," He started off softly. Harry took his face from crook of my shoulder and looked at him with red rimmed tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry. Truly. I was out of place for getting mad at you over such a silly thing like Quidditch. I hope that one day will you be able to forgive me. I always did love you like my own even though I didn't act it."

"I forgive you." Harry's voice was thick with the tears he shed.

"And that was a really good prank you pulled. Sniffing Potion, haven't seen that in ages." He laughed lightly and Harry gave small smile. "Well…I will let you be now to pack or whatever." James Potter walked around the table and held out his hand. "Sorry about being a um…jerk in school. I was stupid and young though that's no excuse. I hope that you can forgive me one day." I shifted Harry and took his offered hand, nodding, my hand going back to Harry.

"One day." My voice neither angry or loathing for the first time when speaking to him. He just nodded.

"Take good care of them Snape, show them the love I couldn't." He looked almost remorseful as he walked out of the room. Sirius and Lupin followed after saying their goodbyes to Harry and Lily, with hopes of seeing each other again. Then the front door shut and silence filled the air. I looked at Lily and felt my chest swell up with the foreign feeling known as love and smiled at her. In return I received one of her heartbreaking smiles. Harry started to wiggle in my arms so I him down gently.

"Does this mean that you're my daddy?" Hope filled his little green eyes.

"Yes, it does." My voice unknown to myself, filled with such tenderness and love. The staff at the school nevermind the Order will never again fear me like they do now if I keep this up. He perked up as if he just took a pepper-up potion and stood there close to bouncing with joy.

"Does this mean we are moving? CAN WE MAKE ANOTHER POTION? Mum never lets me make two in one day much less the same month. Even thought I keep telling her I will be doing it once I get to school but she just doesn't listen to me. Will you persuade her so we can? PLEASE DAD!" I laughed, I felt lighter than I did a few hours ago.

"Don't worry once we get to school we can make all the potion we want and she can't say otherwise. And yes you will be moving into the Prince Manor, if that's ok with your mother of course?" we both turned our heads towards the woman.

"Of course we can Harry. Go pack some clothes and other things you will want tonight. We can get the rest tomorrow." Our son smiled and ran up to his room to pack. My eyes went back to Lily once he was out of view. She felt my gaze and looked up at me, eyes filled with the emotion I had feared I would never see again.

"I'm sorry I-" I pulled her to me stopped her pointless apology with my lips.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Our lips broke apart and heads turned in to see Harry standing there with a bag in one hand and the other over his eyes. I chuckled softly and let her go, after telling myself she had to pack as well. She kissed me on the check and went up to her room as Harry come out the stairs.

"Have everything you will need for tonight?" My voice just as silky as normal but now it held emotion.

"Yes…dad." I smiled momentarily unable to speak. I have a son that is also Lily's. And I had thought I would hate the kid thinking he was James' spawn. He smiled back.

Lily came down soon after with a bag in hand. She come in front of me and I took her bag looking over at Harry. "Ready?" He nodded. "Come here, we can Appearate there." I held Harry just as I had before and than stepped to Lily. She brushed some hair out of my face and behind my ear and grinned slyly.

"Remind me to get you some new shampoo." I growled playfully and caught hold of her and Appearated my family to the home of my ancestors.

And for the first time in my life, all was well.


End file.
